


Sealed

by melondrops (daybreakfiction)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cardcaptor AU, M/M, not the same exact plot, renjun as sakura, what else to tag idk, will add more character tags as they make their appearance, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daybreakfiction/pseuds/melondrops
Summary: After moving into a new apartment before his third year of college, Huang Renjun finds a package addressed to him on his doorstep. He opens the package and sees what appears to be an old journal, distressed from years of use.He opens the journal, which then changes his life forever.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. 樹

**Author's Note:**

> hello here is something ive been planning for a while  
> a cardcaptor sakura au! which is centered around renjun :) 
> 
> the plot will not be the exact same  
> will be focusing on the cards from the manga 
> 
> let me know what u think in a comment below!

Moving into a new environment was something that anyone would feel apprehensive about. This was going to be Renjun’s first time living on his own, without the comfort of other people with him.

“Hey, there weren’t any more boxes in the truck, so Sicheng went to go get us some pizza so that we can eat while unpacking your stuff.”

Renjun turned and saw his best friend, Jaemin, holding a box that said “KITCHEN” on it in big bold letters. Renjun took the box and carefully set it down on the counter of his small, yet comfortable kitchen.

“I wish you could have shared an apartment with me, but you’re always welcome to crash here whenever you want.” Renjun said, looking around his small, one-bedroom apartment.

The layout of his apartment was fairly simple. The front door opened to a short hallway and at the end of the hallway was the kitchen and living room in one open space. On the left side of the open space was the door that led to his own room. Next to his room, was his small bathroom.

Really, this apartment was truly only meant for one person, but Jaemin could always crash on the couch.

“The dorm rules are so dumb, they actually keep tabs on us. Can you believe it? We’re going to be third years.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the island of the kitchen.

Jaemin had been living in the dorms ever since he started school. Renjun lived at home for the first two years, but asked his parents if it would be possible for him to move out, to live closer to school. As much as his parents wanted him to stay home, they did feel a bit more comfortable with Renjun living a few blocks away from campus. Before, he would have to take the train to get to campus and his classes would run late.

Renjun’s older brother, Sicheng, had also moved out. He lived a few hours away, but made regular visits to their parents’ home. He was working as a pharmacist in a big city.

“Keep some spare clothes here for whenever you plan on sneaking out.” Renjun suggested, knowing that Jaemin was probably going to be coming over a lot.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, surprising both colleges students. Renjun quickly walked over to the door and he checked the peephole. It was his older brother struggling to hold onto two pizza boxes.

Renjun opened the door, “That was fast.”

“You actually live really close to a pizza place and by that, I mean there’s one literally right next door.” Sicheng smiled and walked inside, taking his shoes off at the door.

Jaemin cheered at the sight of the pizza boxes and he clapped his hands as Sicheng placed them onto the table.

“I wish I could stay and help you unpack all your things, but I need to be back in the city tonight.” Sicheng said. Renjun pouted a little, wishing he had more time to spend with his brother, but he knew Sicheng had much to do.

“Stay for pizza at least. Thanks for helping me move my stuff all the way over here.” Renjun said, giving his brother a quick hug. Sicheng just smiled and pat his head.

“It’s no problem. Now let’s eat this pizza! We’ve worked hard carrying all of these boxes.” Sicheng opened the boxes of pizza and the three of them started their feast.

-

The next day, Renjun worked quickly to unpack all of his things in his new home. He didn’t think he had that much, but was clearly wrong when he started the process of unpacking things. Jaemin’s parents had decided to visit, so Renjun’s best friend was unable to help him figure out his mess.

He first started with his bedroom, unpacking all of his clothes and things for school. He was majoring in Fine Arts, which meant he had plenty of textbooks to unpack. He also had to organize all of painting supplies, which took at least two hours to do.

After setting up his bedroom, Renjun set up his bathroom quickly. There was nothing really for him to unpack, besides his toiletries and a few towels he took from home.

Finally, Renjun was left with unpacking his things for his living room and kitchen. He was about half way through all of the boxes for the kitchen when he decided to take a break.

“It’s too bad Jaemin couldn’t help me...” Renjun said to himself as he opened his fridge, taking out the leftover pizza from the night before.

Renjun liked cold pizza and ate it right off of the plate.

As he was eating the pizza, his doorbell rang. Renjun wasn’t expecting any company, but thought that it may be a neighbor coming to introduce themselves. He washed his hands before going towards the door.

When he looked through the peephole, Renjun didn’t see anyone waiting for him. He then opened the door, spotting a small package addressed to him on his doorstep. He was surprised to see something there, especially since he had just moved in the day before.

He figured that it must have been from his parents, so he picked up the small box and took it inside.

The box was not that big, so Renjun gave it a little shake as he brought it into the kitchen. It sounded like it was possibly a book or even a journal inside. He found a pair of scissors and used them to carefully open the box.

Just as he had expected, there was what seemed to be a journal inside the box. It was a journal covered in brown leather, worn out and distressed. It looked fairly old and was something that Renjun did not recognize.

The journal also had a lock on it, as if it was a secret diary. The lock was actually unlocked and Renjun was filled with curiosity, so he acted on impulse and opened the journal.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the book as it opened. A gush of wind came from the book, causing Renjun to stumble and drop the book. It fell to the ground as Renjun brought his arms in front of him, startled by the bright light and strong wind. The wind eventually pushed him back and he fell to the floor with the book in front of him.

Renjun then looked up and gasped at the sight of what appeared to be tarot cards flying out of the book. He wasn’t sure how many were flying out, but they were moving so fast and seemed to go through the walls of his apartment.

Then the bright light and wind stopped, leaving the journal on the floor. Renjun crawled forward and saw that the journal did not have and actual pages in it, but rather it had a space meant for the cards, keeping them hidden when the book is closed.

However now, the book was open and empty. Just as Renjun was about to reach forward to grab the book, it started to glow once more, a bit more faintly compared to just a few moments earlier.

Renjun watched as a small figure appeared from the book. The figure was so small, like a doll with its eyes closed. The figure had brown hair with rainbow highlights and was wearing a dark red pair of pants, along with a black tunic shirt.

Then its eyes opened, startling Renjun.

Wings erupted from the figure’s back and they were so pretty— like pixie wings.

“Are you the one that opened the book?”

Renjun’s jaw dropped when the doll spoke.

“I’m guessing you are, since you’re the only one around.” The doll said, crossing its arms as Renjun just continued to stare at it like a fool.

“Listen, I know it’s kind of shocking to see a pixie talking to you, but just know this isn’t my true form. This is temporary.” It continued to say as he flew closer to Renjun.

Renjun let out a shriek and then crawled back, trying to get away from whatever flying thing was getting near him. He backed himself up against the wall and the pixie just kept getting closer and closer to him, with a smirk growing across its face.

“What’s your name?” It said as its eyes glowed for a short moment.

“Huang Renjun.” Renjun answered truthfully, watching as the pixie smirked at him.

The pixie flew forward a bit, resting itself upon Renjun’s knee, “It’s nice to meet you Huang Renjun. My name is Donghyuck and I am the Solar Guardian of the book you just opened.”

Again, Renjun’s jaw dropped at the pixie. He had no idea what it was talking about.

“I can see you’re a bit confused, but just know that you caused quite the problem by opening the journal. You let the cards out and now I am entrusting you to get them back.” Donghyuck said, its smirk growing even more.

“You’re a talking pixie...” Renjun whispered, more to himself than to Donghyuck, whose lips twitched at the statement.

“Are you listening to me at all? I am the Solar Guardian of the book you just opened and you need to get all nineteen of those cards back or else this world is going to be in some real trouble!” Donghyuck said, speaking louder as if to get through Renjun’s lack of attention.

“Wait, you can’t just expect me to understand what you’re talking about! I literally just got that journal today and I don’t know who even left that on my doorstep!” Renjun argued back, still feeling confused about what was happening.

Donghyuck’s eyes glowed amber and Renjun flinched at the sight. He had to be dreaming, there was no way that this was really happening. Flying cards out of a journal and a pixie saying that it was some sort of guardian? That wasn’t real at all.

Suddenly, something manifested behind of Donghyuck, causing the pixie to turn around and Renjun to shift his attention.

A young woman, was suddenly in the apartment. She had long brown hair, almost reaching the floor and was wearing a green dress that was covered in leaves. She looked as if she was Renjun’s height, maybe a bit taller. The woman stared intensely at Renjun, who was nearly at the verge of passing out at the sight of it.

“Wood? What are you doing here? I thought you escaped.” Donghyuck said, flying towards the young woman. Renjun watched the young women shake her head. She pointed her finger at Renjun, but said nothing.

Compelled by forces unknown, Renjun stood up and walked over to where Donghyuck was floating by the young woman. She held her hands out to Renjun, who stared at them for a moment before taking them in his own.

Renjun stared at her hands and words started to form in his head. It was as if he knew exactly what he was saying, but Renjun was unsure of where everything was coming from.

_Card with powers from the Sun, Moon, and Stars_

_Return to what you once were_

_Pledge your everlasting loyalty to me_

_Be sealed away_

The woman smiled at Renjun and she nodded her head. Her body started to glow, before it slowly started to fade away. Renjun stared at her hands as she started to disappear, until finally Renjun was no longer holding onto the woman’s hands, but rather he was holding a card.

The card was not the size of normal cards, but rather was quite large. It was the size of a tarot card. The border of the card was brown with small suns, moons, and stars outlining the border. In the middle of the card was a picture of the woman that had just appeared in Renjun’s apartment. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was on her face. Her arms were over her chest in the shape of an X and her body was covered in leaves.

‘The Wood’ was printed at the very bottom of the card in black.

“You managed to seal away a card with the use of a chant alone? You must have magic running through your veins, kid. Maybe even your arteries.” Donghyuck said, flying closer to take a look at the card in Renjun’s hand.

Renjun stared at the card before picking up the journal that he had dropped on the floor. He carefully placed the card he had just received in the space, tilting his head as it fit perfectly inside.

“Donghyuck… Please tell me what’s going on.” Renjun said. He closed the book and stared at the pixie, who just nodded its head.

“You might want to take a seat, Renjun. This is going to be a lot to handle.”

Renjun took a deep breath and gripped the journal tighter in his hands. Whatever had just happened, definitely just happened.

-

Hours later, Donghyuck finished telling Renjun what was happening.

Donghyuck really was the Solar Guardian of the journal Renjun had received and he had explained that despite being a pixie, he identified himself as male pixie.

The journal was known as the Clow Book and it contained cards that had been originally made by Clow Reed, a magician from ancient times. The cards he had made contained great power and had two guardians to watch over the book.

Donghyuck was the Solar Guardian, but he had refused to tell Renjun the name of the Lunar Guardian, saying that the identity was no relevant yet.

When Renjun initially opened the book, the cards had escaped because it had been hundreds upon hundreds of years since the book had last opened and the cards grew restless. They flew away without hesitation. Donghyuck had eleven cards under his protection and the Lunar Guardian had eight cards under its protection.

The cards were also capable of mass destruction, which was why it was important for Renjun to gather them together again.

Renjun also discovered that there was a possibility he was a descendent of Clow Reed, who was half-English and half-Chinese, which would explain why Renjun may have magic in him.

Of course, Renjun wasn’t sure what to make of that, but what had just happened in his apartment definitely wasn’t normal.

“You were able to seal away The Wood fairly easily, but she is a gentle creature and basically surrendered herself. To seal away the others, you need a sealing staff.” Donghyuck explained.

Donghyuck’s eyes glowed amber and Renjun could only stare in awe as something manifested in the air in front of him. Moments later, there was a staff floating in front of Renjun and he reached his hand out to grab it.

The staff was just a bit taller than Renjun himself, but it felt incredibly light in his hands. The rod of the staff was a beautiful gold and at the top of the staff was silver star inside of a gold circle. There was a smaller moon on the left side of the star and a smaller sun on the right side of the star.

Renjun tapped the staff against the floor, amazed at the sight of it.

“The cards currently are under the jurisdiction of the sun, moon, and stars. Thats where their powers come from and it’s been like for for years. The last master was a young girl, though her guardians were not the same as yours.” Donghyuck didn’t go into specifics on the previous master and Renjun respected his wishes about not talking about it.

To be able to keep his staff with him at all times, Donghyuck said it was possible to shrink it down to a much smaller size with the use of a chant.

Renjun created a chant on the spot and was amazed that it worked. His staff was now in the form of a necklace that he would wear at all times.

Donghyuck also explained that his true form was much larger and that he was normally the size of a regular human. At the moment, he was the size of a pixie due to his lack of power. As Renjun would capture cards under Donghyuck’s protection, the Guardian’s power would grow and he would be able to change into his true form.

He also had the ability to create fire, which he used to light one of Renjun’s candle.

Once Donghyuck had felt like he had explained everything Renjun needed to know, he decided it was time for him to sleep.

“Where are you going to sleep?” Renjun asked, watching the pixie fly around the apartment.

Donghyuck shrugged, “Do you have anything I can use as a bed for now?”

Renjun got a towel for Donghyuck to rest on and he placed it on his desk in his room so that Donghyuck would be near him. He made a mental note to go out and buy something better for Donghyuck to rest on— maybe some doll furniture from the toy store a few blocks away.

Once the Solar Guardian was deep asleep, Renjun also climbed into bed. He held his new necklace above him and stared at it swaying back and forth.

If the necklace was still around his neck in the morning, then everything wasn’t a dream.

And if everything wasn’t a dream, then he had eighteen cards left to find before catastrophe would happen.


	2. 影

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's literally 11:59pm on jenren day when im posting this
> 
> happy jenren / noren day!
> 
> enjoy this chapter and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes hehe

The next day was luckily Saturday, meaning Renjun had time to relax before his new semester was going to start. However, it seemed as if Donghyuck wouldn’t let him.

“How do you humans manage to sleep for so long? I was up when the sun was rising.” Donghyuck said as he was flying around Renjun’s apartment. The pixie was quite interested in the layout of the apartment and spent a lot of time looking at his own reflection in the mirror in the bathroom.

Renjun just let out a yawn as he poured himself some coffee, “I’m a college student. Waking up at 11AM is considered a luxury for us.”

Donghyuck scrunched his nose before flying over to Renjun in the kitchen. He stared for a few moments before flying forward to take a seat on Renjun’s shoulder.

Renjun didn’t mind letting Donghyuck sit on his shoulder. In fact, it almost felt cute. Donghyuck was tiny, but he could tell that the pixie had quite the personality.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang causing Renjun to jump up in surprise. Donghyuck flew off of his shoulder at the sudden movement and was about to say something, but then he realized that there was someone at Renjun’s door.

“Quick! Go hide!” Renjun ushered him away with a wave of his hand before quickly stepping into the hallway to open his front door. He could heard Jaemin’s voice through the door and opened it without checking the peephole.

“Hey, how’s the apartment going?” Jaemin asked as Renjun let him in without question. Jaemin took his shoes off at the entrance and followed Renjun back into the kitchen. He had a duffle back with him and Renjun sighed once he realized what it was.

“It’s been going well. I basically unpacked everything yesterday, but my living room still needs to be organized.” Renjun said, glancing around the apartment for the Solar Guardian. Donghyuck seemed to understand how important it was for him to hide when people would be over.

Jaemin smiled and placed his bag on the small coffee table of the living room, “I have some clothes for you to wear for the opening fashion show at school. Thanks again for being my model.”

Jaemin was majoring in fashion design, which meant he was extremely skilled not only in designing clothes, but also making them. Renjun had bought him a new sewing machine last year for his birthday and Jaemin nearly cried at the sight of it.

Also, Renjun had been Jaemin’s model ever since high school. At first it was a bit strange, knowing that his best friend had his measurements memorized, but Renjun then realized he was actually quite lucky having a friend that liked to gift him unique clothes. However, this also meant that Renjun was typically used as a model for Jaemin’s projects.

Renjun did not have the physique or appearance of a professional model, but Jaemin had once told him that the fashion design professors normally never cared about the models in projects and that they only really cared about the clothes.

“The fashion show is Monday right? In the middle of the opening ceremony?” Renjun asked, making sure he had his facts straight. The semester was going to start on Monday, but classes wouldn’t start until Tuesday. Their university like to have a ceremony at the the start of the semester and allow students to mingle with their respective departments.

Renjun and Jaemin were both in the Art department, through they had differing majors. They never had any classes together, but were always in the same building. Now that they were both third year students and considered upperclassmen, the two had a lot more responsibilities to handle and it was never too early to start thinking about graduation.

“Yeah, the fashion show will be really quick during the intermission. The only models that will be going up are you, Jihan, and Jisung. You remember those two, right?” Jaemin explained.

Han Jihan was a sophomore that was majoring in architecture, however her older brother was a senior that was majoring in Fashion Design, so she was a common face at fashion shows. On the other hand, Park Jisung was not in the Art Department. He was also a sophomore, but was majoring in Biology. His best friend was sophomore Zhong Chenle, who had been friends with Jaemin since the two met at last year’s opening ceremony.

Before Renjun had the chance to reply, a loud crash came from Renjun’s room. Jaemin’s eyes darted at the closed door, “What was that?”

Renjun bit his lip, knowing that Donghyuck had probably caused that noise in his room. He feigned innocence and just shrugged.

“Maybe the wind blew down some of my textbooks? I left my window open.” Renjun reasoned out, trying his best to come up with a viable excuse.

Jaemin stared blankly at him and decided to walk over to Renjun’s room, leaving Renjun to follow after him with quick steps.“

Jaemin! Wait!” Renjun reached forward and grabbed the back of Jaemin’s shirt, pulling him back.

“Did you really think I believe the wind blew down your textbooks? Those things are heavy!” Jaemin exclaimed still walking towards the door. He was much stronger than Renjun and it was easy for him to continue walking forward.

Renjun could only hope that Donghyuck could hear what was happening and was finding another spot to hide. Jaemin then reached the door and opened it suddenly, revealing Renjun’s room, the pixie no where in sight.

Letting out a sigh, Renjun walked into his room, “See Jaemin? There’s nothing here.”

Just as Jaemin opened his mouth to speak, a flash of iridescent light came from Renjun’s desk in the corner of the room. Renjun and Jaemin both turned to the light and watched as something emerged from the journal that was laying on Renjun’s desk.

Renjun’s eyes widened as Donghyuck materialized out of thin air.

“I can’t keep hiding in that stuffy book! When will Renjun’s guest leave?” The pixie yelled as he stretched his arms out with his eyes closed.

Then, the pixie opened his eyes and saw that he was not alone in the room. He saw Renjun first, but then flinched at the sight of Jaemin.

“What… the hell is that?!” Jaemin said, turning back to Renjun.

Donghyuck flew forward and landed on Renjun’s shoulder, taking a seat just as he had earlier.

“Jaemin, please just remain calm. Let me explain.” Renjun said softly as Donghyuck stayed silent, knowing that he had made a grave mistake.

Renjun took Jaemin back into the living room and let him sit on the couch as he explained what had happened the night before. Donghyuck seemed to be wary of Jaemin. It took at least an hour to get through the entire explanation and once Renjun was done talking, he paused for Jaemin to ask any questions.

“So basically you received this journal in the mail yesterday and when you opened it a bunch of cards flew out of it? And then Donghyuck appeared from the book saying that he was the Solar Guardian?” Jaemin said, opening the journal that Renjun had handed him.

Renjun nodded his head, and waited for his friend to continue.

“Then this card manifested in front of you as a woman, but you were able to turn it back into a card?” Jaemin continued on as he took The Wood out of the book to examine the card.

Renjun nodded his head once more before then showing Jaemin the necklace around his neck. He held the necklace out in front of him before chanting softly.

_Staff that controls the powers of the cards_

_Using the Sun, Moon, and Stars as a guide_

_Show your true form to me_

The pendent of his necklace then began to glow and the light was blinding for a moment before it finally started to change its form. Seconds later, his staff was in his hands. Renjun gently lift it with his right hand as if to show it to Jaemin.

Jaemin’s jaw dropped at the sight of the staff and he instantly stood up to look at it. Renjun let him hold it and he took a step back, watching his best friend with a small smile on his face.

“Where did you get that chant from? We never talked about that last night.” Donghyuck’s voice whispered, though with the pixie sitting right on his shoulder, it felt like Donghyuck was speaking much louder than he really was.

Renjun just shrugged, “Honestly, like the chant from yesterday, it kind of just came to mind. I wasn’t exactly sure what I was doing.”

Once Jaemin was done messing around with the staff, he handed it back to Renjun. Renjun then turned the staff back into a pendent and he tucked the necklace back under his shirt.

“So there are eighteen cards left for you to somehow get back, right?” Jaemin said, crossing his arms as he stared at Renjun.

“Yes, though I’m not sure exactly how I will find them. Donghyuck said they wouldn’t have gone far though.” Renjun explained, thinking of what the pixie had told him last night. The cards were probably scattered around town, but with Renjun living in a university town, there were too many places for the cards to hide.

Jaemin let out a sigh and shook his head, “That doesn’t leave me with enough time…”

At the sound of Jaemin’s statement, Renjun tilted his head and was clearly confused about what he was talking about.

“I need to make eighteen outfits in the next few days. Donghyuck, can you tell my about these cards? Maybe I can create outfits based on them.” Jaemin said with excitement in his voice.

It took a moment for Renjun to understand what his best friend had just said. Jaemin was surprisingly taking in all of this information very well.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Renjun asked, already not liking the mischievous look in Jaemin’s eyes. He only had that look on his face when he was up to no good.

“I’m gonna design outfits for you to wear when you get capture those cards!”

Renjun should have known.

-

Before Renjun knew it, the start of the semester was already upon him. As Jaemin’s model, he was lucky enough to have an excuse to skip the first part of the ceremony, where faculty would be making their brief speeches. He had been behind the stage, getting read for the fashion show that would commence during the intermission.

Since it was a very important day, Renjun had requested that Donghyuck stay at home for the time being. The pixie was first annoyed, but Renjun taught him how to watch TV and that seemed to keep the Solar Guardian quite preoccupied.

“Is your outfit okay? It fits perfectly, right?” Jaemin approached Renjun with a frown on his face. He had a tendency to get nervous during events like this.

Renjun nodded his head and took a closer look at his outfit in the mirror. Jaemin had dressed him in a tight white turtleneck that was tucked into brown pants that widened at the bottom of the pant leg. There was also a belt around his waist. Jaemin had once told Renjun that one of his best physical features was his waist and many of Jaemin’s designs focused on accentuating Renjun’s waist. To finish off the look, Renjun was wearing mustard yellow converse shoes, ones that were brand new and a present from his older brother.

His hair was styled nicely as well, thanks to the other model, Jihan. She had styled it in a way that Renjun’s hair was parted a certain way and it covered only part of his forehead.

He looked nice and was comfortable.

“After this next speech, you’ll go ahead and do a walk through to the beat of the music. Remember not to walk too fast and to keep your gaze looking straight ahead.” Jaemin reminded, knowing that Renjun was already aware of the instructions.

This wasn’t Renjun’s first fashion show and knowing Jaemin, it wasn’t going to be his last.

Soon after that, Renjun heard the chancellor of the Art department finish his speech, meaning that it was now time for him to walk the runway. The first model to step up was Jisung, followed by Jihan. Since Jaemin was the most senior student to be presenting his design, Renjun was last to walk.

Jisung and Jihan finished their walks quickly and then it was Renjun’s turn.

When he emerged on the stage, Renjun kept his gaze on the back of the crowd and he tried his best to not make eye contact with anyone. He walked to the beat of the music, which was some sort of upbeat song that someone would hear in a club. He made a quick turn at the end of the runway, fairly pleased at how well he was doing so far.

As he walked back on the runway, Renjun could feel something intense. It felt like something ominous was watching him.

Before he ended his walk, Renjun turned once more to face the crowd.

And then he made eye contact with an unfamiliar face.

It was a young man with black hair along with a mole under his eye and not only did Renjun make eye contact with him, he also realized that the unfamiliar face was actually glaring at him.

Renjun quickly turned around once more and exited the stage, not knowing what emotion had suddenly overcame him.

Jaemin was already waiting for Renjun backstage with a smile on his face, “Good work Jun! I liked those turns you threw in there. It made your pants look cool.”

Renjun just smiled back, pleased that Jaemin was happy.He went over to the younger models and told them that they did a good job as well, before he decided it was time to get changed back into his normal clothes so that he could watch the rest of the opening ceremony.

He only hoped that stranger wouldn’t be in the crowd anymore.

-

The next day, classes had started.

Renjun’s schedule was a bit annoying, because he had one class that was quite early. However, he would be finished with all of his classes before four o’clock in the afternoon, which gave him enough free time to do whatever he wanted after class.

After his first class, Art History III, Renjun stopped by the toy store that he lived close to. He had never been in the store before, but he did his best to find some things for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck was fairly small and was the size of most dolls, so Renjun bought a toy bed that didn’t have a real mattress, but Renjun was sure he could make one using an old pillow. He also bought a toy wardrobe with the excuse that maybe Donghyuck would like it. He had thought about buying an entire doll house for Donghyuck, but didn’t want to treat the pixie like a toy.

Renjun also texted Jaemin, asking if he could make clothes for the pixie. Jaemin responded to the text in less than a minute, saying yes with more emojis than necessary.

Once his shopping was done, Renjun brought his things to the apartment and hid them in his closet before Donghyuck could ask. He had class in less than thirty minutes so he rushed to get his textbook and binder on his desk.

Donghyuck was taking a nap on his bed and seemed to be undisturbed by Renjun’s noise.

Renjun opened a package of cookies and left them on the counter for the pixie to eat. He wasn’t sure if Donghyuck needed to eat, but who didn’t like cookies?

After making sure he had all of his things for his next class, Renjun left his apartment. It took him a bit to get to his class since the Art Department was located in the back of the campus, but he was able to make his way there with a few minutes to spare.

This class was his leisure class. He had decided to take a painting class for an easy credit. He was quite skilled at painting and liked to paint in his free time.

There were only around fifteen students in the class and once the professor walked in, Renjun’s eyes widened. This didn’t look like the professor.

“Hello everyone, welcome to Introduction to Painting. My name is Moon Taeil and I’m a TA. If you didn’t already know, that means I’m just a teacher’s assistant,” the assistant looked around the class with a bright smile on his face before continuing on, “Professor Park won’t be able to join us for around four weeks because she has an exhibit happening in Japan, so I will be here in the meantime.”

Renjun’s instincts were right. He knew almost all of the teachers in the Art Department because there weren’t that many and this person was very unfamiliar. He wondered when he started to work at the university.

The rest of the class went by fairly quickly. The TA had assigned the class their semester-long project, which were a series of paintings that would be turned in every week. The all needed to paint a scene from their own homes and besides that, there were no other instructions.

Since he had just moved into a new apartment, Renjun was quite excited to start his project. He had often painting outdoor scenes, but never thought of painting his own home.

Taeil had dismissed the class after that, saying that the students were all free to use the art studio on the second floor of the building for their projects if they needed a place to work. Renjun made a mental note to check out the art studio once his classes were all done for the day.

His next two classes flew by and before he knew it, he was already finished with all his classes.

He texted Jaemin to let him know his classes were now over and made sure to invite his friend over for dinner. Jaemin texted back quickly saying that he wanted to go over outfit designs as well, which just caused Renjun to let out a sigh. It seemed his best friend was quite serious about making outfits for Renjun to capture Clow Cards in.

Before leaving campus to return home, Renjun made sure to make his way to the art studio that Taeil had mentioned.

The art studio was essentially just an abandoned classroom with a few easels and chairs set up. Renjun turned on one light as he stepped into the studio. It was a nice space to work in and it even had wide windows to let natural light into the room.

Just as Renjun was ready to leave the classroom, he saw something move in the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned around, seeing no one in the classroom besides himself.

Then, he saw the shadow of a chair suddenly change shape for a split moment before it turned to normal. Renjun blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure he wasn’t imagining things.

An easel then started to float in the air. It was still for a moment, but then it somehow aimed itself in Renjun’s direction.

Renjun quickly took his necklace out, letting out his chant as quickly as he could.

_Staff that controls the powers of the cards_

_Using the Sun, Moon, and Stars as a guide_

_Show your true form to me_

His necklace then turned into his staff and he held it in front of him to protect himself. The easel flew towards him and he reached into his bag quickly, pulling out a card.

“Wood!” Renjun threw the card in front of him and pointed his staff towards it, summoning The Wood in front of him. The Wood set up branches in front of Renjun, acting as a shield from the easel that was coming towards him.

That didn’t stop whatever was attack Renjun from stopping. More easels and chairs started to fly his way, but The Wood protected Renjun with her branches.

As Renjun hid behind the branches, he noticed that the shadows of the things that were being thrown at him kept morphing into splash-like shapes. He glanced back over to the light switches and then noticed that there were still a few lights he could turn on.

“Wood, cover me!” Renjun yelled as he ran over to the light switches. The Wood kept its branches up, following Renjun to protect him from things flying towards him.

Renjun flipped all of the light switches on, which made the room so bright that it was almost blinding.

Suddenly, the easels and chairs fell to the ground, no longer under control of whatever was controlling them.

A tall cloaked figure was now floating in the center of the room. The black cloak was covered the figure’s entire face, making it impossible to Renjun to see what the figure actually looked like. Renjun approached the figure and extended his staff out, already knowing what to say.

_Card with powers from the Sun, Moon, and Stars_

_Return to what you once were_

_Pledge your everlasting loyalty to me_

_Be sealed away_

The figure then began to glow and it eventually faded away, leaving a floating card in the place where it once was. Renjun reached forward and carefully grabbed the car to take a closer look at it.

The card had the same design as The Wood, except the cloaked figure was now in the center of the card. Its face was still hidden. This time, ‘The Shadow’ was printed at the bottom of the card.

Renjun tapped the bottom of his staff against the floor and The Wood knew it was her cue to return to her card form.He stared at the two cards in his hands and let out a sigh, knowing Donghyuck will want to hear all about this when he got home.

-

“So Shadow was just hiding in the art studio? Strange.” Donghyuck said to Renjun as he watched the college student cut up an old pillow.

“Yeah, and it attacked me out of no where. It’s a good thing I already had one card to protect me or else I probably would have been in trouble.” Renjun replied. He was making a mattress for Donghyuck’s bed, but he hadn’t actually told the Solar Guardian about what he had bought him yet.

“You weren’t hurt though, right?” Jaemin asked, with his gaze still on his sketchbook.

Renjun shook his head, “No, I was fine. It wouldn’t have been the first time an easel hit me though.”

“I’m kind of bummed I wasn’t there to see what that was like. Plus I didn’t even have an outfit ready for you.” Jaemin pouted and let out a sigh. He received a kick in the shin from Renjun as a reply.

“Focus on making Donghyuck some clothes, not me.” Renjun said once he finished cutting up the pillow to the right size.

The pixie stared at the pillow and then decided to take a seat on top of Renjun’s head. Renjun didn’t mind.

Now, he had two cards and seventeen more to go. He hadn’t expected the cards to be violent, since his initial meeting with The Wood was quite calm. However, all he had to do was know how to use the cards in his possession to protect himself.

There were bound to be more dangerous cards than The Shadow.

He would prepare himself for whatever may come.


	3. 跳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes... an update three months later  
> sorry! there had been a lot of school and personal things going on  
> but here's an update!

Not even a few days later, Renjun found himself staring face to face with the stranger he had seen during the fashion show during the opening ceremony. The stranger wasn’t blatantly glaring at him this time, but Renjun could still feel the animosity behind his gaze.

“I’m so sorry to bother you with this, Renjun, but you’ve been recommended as a top student to be a guide for some transferees in our department,” Taeil smiled and placed his hand on the stranger’s shoulder, “This is Lee Jeno, he transferred from a university in the south and he’s majoring in Graphic Design.”

Renjun extended his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Huang Renjun and I’m majoring in Fine Arts.”

Jeno reached forward and took Renjun’s hand, giving it a firm shake. For a slight moment, Renjun was reminded of the time when he opened the book of Clow Cards, but he quickly shook off the feeling as he let go of Jeno’s hand.

“I’ll let you guys walk around campus then. Renjun, don’t worry about coming to class later cause I’ll consider this as your attendance.” Taeil said, causing Renjun to smile a bit. He had a homework assignment for another class that he needed to work on and would gladly use the time to do that instead of sit in class. Maybe Jeno could be a new friend.

After Taeil had left, Renjun let out a sigh, “I know it seems kind of elementary to get a tour around campus, but are there any places in particular you were like to check out? Graphic Design students are typically all over the Art Department building because their classes mix in with the traditional art majors.”

Renjun didn’t know that many graphic design students. They were actually hard to come across because the major wasn’t as popular as other art majors.

“I’m actually fine on my own. Sorry you had to come out for nothing.” Jeno said before walking away from Renjun, leaving the other student shocked.

He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to stop Jeno from walking away, but it seemed like the transfer student really didn’t need any help. However, Renjun definitely wasn’t a fan of his attitude and decided that he would do whatever it took to avoid Lee Jeno.

“Jerk.” Renjun mumbled, watching Jeno’s back as he walked further and further away.

-

Jaemin watched as Renjun continued to glare at the pot of boiling water on the stove. He glanced over at Donghyuck, who was also staring at the other college student. The pixie had a look of concern growing on his face.

“Did he say anything to you?” Jaemin whispered as the Solar Guardian flew over and sat on his shoulder. Renjun was far away enough not to hear them.

“Apparently he was supposed to show some student around campus but the student decided he didn’t need Renjun’s help and just left him standing there.” Donghyuck explained, frowning at the sight of an annoyed Renjun.

Jaemin hummed, knowing that it was best to let Renjun brood in his feelings for a bit. He then reached into his bag on the table and pulled out some outfits that he had sewn for Donghyuck to try on. He had taken Donghyuck’s measurements days ago, but had forgotten to take into account the pixie’s wings.

“I never imagined a human would make clothes for me to wear.” Donghyuck said as he flew off of Jaemin’s shoulder and floated in front of him. Jaemin had made at least ten different outfits and he had even made Donghyuck some pajamas as well.

“Since you’re quite small, I was able to use all my scrap fabric I had laying around. Nothing went to waste.” Jaemin replied with a smile as he gave Donghyuck an outfit to try on. The pixie was still a bit shy, so he flew over to the bathroom with the outfit in hand to try it on.

Jaemin’s eyes wandered back over to his friend and he couldn’t help but wonder about the person that manage to rile Renjun up this much. Sure, this person seemed like a jerk, but Renjun seemed so personally insulted that it was almost sort of amusing.

“Jun, did you ever try on the outfits that I brought over yesterday?” Jaemin asked, deciding that it was best to distract Renjun from whatever he was dealing with. His best friend glanced back at him before opening up his instant noodles to add to the pot.

“I saw them but I didn’t get a chance to put them on yet, but knowing you, shouldn’t it fit me perfectly?” Renjun said, concentrating on the noodles. They had to be just perfect or else Donghyuck wouldn’t like them.

Jaemin grinned, “I’m glad you’re so confident in me. However, I’m only used to making casual clothes for you, not clothes you could potentially fight in. I used a different material this time so that it’s waterproof so it’ll fit your body a bit different.”

He knew Renjun had basically tuned him out, but Jaemin couldn’t help but over explain.

“The noodles are done, so I’ll go try on an outfit now before we eat.” Renjun said as he shut the stove off. Jaemin’s grin widened and he followed Renjun to his room, taking a seat on his bed as Renjun stared at the different outfits laid out in front of him.

Jaemin had really outdid himself this time. There were three outfits ready for him to try on. The first outfit was made with fabrics that were varying shades of blue. Renjun reached forward and felt the material between his fingers, “Jaemin, this feels like a swimsuit.”

“Donghyuck said that a water card exists and I figured you’d need something like this so your clothes don’t get too wet! This material is nice because it’ll dry fast.” Jaemin explained, clearly proud of his work.

The outfit had three pieces to it. The first piece was what appeared to be skin tight pants that would reach just above his ankles. It was dark blue, a shade of blue which reminded Renjun of the ocean. The next piece was a sleeveless, zippered vest with a high collar. This was a lighter shade of blue, much more like the sky and there was a thick white stripe along the back of the vest. The final piece to this outfit was a dark blue hooded cape which could button onto his vest.

“Why is there a cape?” Renjun asked, holding up the piece of clothing. He thought this outfit was interesting and definitely meant for water.

“What kind of shoujo protagonist has an outfit without a cape?” Jaemin deadpanned. Renjun felt his eye twitch at the comment, and chose not to question Jaemin.

The next outfit was quite different from anything Jaemin had ever designed for him. Jaemin had prepared for him a pair of black boots that came just below his knees, along with knee high white socks. He also had pleated white shorts and as Renjun held it up to himself, he realized that Jaemin had made him high waisted shorts. He also had a white button down shirt with short sleeves and around the collar was a red ribbon with frayed edges. Jaemin had also prepared for him a sleeveless tailcoat the matched the same shade of red as the ribbon. Essentially, this was another cape.

The final outfit was much more simple compared to the previous two. It was a black one piece jumpsuit with shorts and long sleeves that were quite wide at the ends. Jaemin also gave him another pair of black boots that reached his knees.

“You really came up with some interesting designs, Jaemin.” Renjun said as he tried to decide what outfit he wanted to try on first.

“You’ve been my model for years and I would be lying if I hadn’t thought about making you outfits like this before.” Jaemin replied, lifting up the black jumpsuit.

Renjun took the outfit from Jaemin and decided it would be best to try this one on since it was only one piece. He changed into the outfit, not shy about changing while Jaemin was in the room, and was thoroughly impressed at how much of a great fit the jumpsuit on.

Renjun originally wasn’t sure if he would like the jumpsuit, mainly because of the shorts, but it was surprisingly comfortable for him to move around in. The wide sleeves allowed his arms to move around quite freely.

“Renjun! I sense a card nearby!” Donghyuck flew out of the bathroom, wearing an outfit that Jaemin had made for him. The pixie had on tight black pants, as well as a black sleeveless turtle neck that had a special cut on his back just for his wings.

Ironically enough, Renjun and Donghyuck had on matching outfits.

“Where do you sense the card?” Renjun asked, already reaching for the pendent on his necklace.

Donghyuck closed his eyes for a moment and a faint glow could be seen around his body, “I sense it above us, maybe on the roof.”

Renjun nodded his head and looked back at Jaemin. He didn’t want to put Jaemin in any danger, but he also had a feeling that Jaemin would kill him if he didn’t let him come with them. Jaemin seemed to have read his mind because he stood up and crossed his arms, already in a stance that Renjun knew to be defiant. He let out a sigh and motioned for Jaemin and Donghyuck to follow him up to the roof of the building.

Running up two flights of stairs wasn’t that bad, in fact, Renjun could feel the adrenaline rushing through him at the prospect of another card to capture.

Capturing another card was a step closer to saving the world. He really was a shoujo protagonist now.

As soon as the three of them were on the roof, Renjun took out his pendant and quietly said his chant.

_Staff that controls the powers of the cards_

_Using the Sun, Moon, and Stars as a guide_

_Show your true form to me_

Once he had his staff in his hand, Renjun surveyed his surroundings for anything that was out of the ordinary. Jaemin stood by the doorway that they used to enter the roof and was serving as a look-out in case anyone were to come up. However, at this time of night, it was unlikely anyone would show up.

Donghyuck was flying around, trying to pinpoint where the card was.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Renjun saw a quick flash of light. He turned in the direction where he saw it but saw nothing there.

“Whatever it is.. it’s fast.” Renjun said, mostly to himself. Donghyuck hummed, acknowledging Renjun’s statement.

The flash of light happened once more, this time closer to Renjun. Not knowing what he was dealing with was extremely difficult, especially when he only had two cards to use.

It was night and the sun had already set, meaning using The Shadow would be extremely difficult in the dark. His only option was to use The Wood.

“Wood, spread your branches!” Renjun shouted as he threw The Wood in front of it. He aimed his staff at the card, summoning The Wood to spread her branches.

Donghyuck ducked as a branch nearly hit him, "What are you doing? You don’t even know what card it is!”

“How do you expect me to use The Shadow at night?!” Renjun called out, watching as Wood’s branches created a dome over the roof. Hopefully no one would be able to see what was happening from the street.

Renjun saw another flash of light and commanded The Wood once more, “Bring your branches in closer!”

The branch dome started to close in slowly, just as Renjun had wanted. Even though the card was fast, if The Wood could enclose the card within its branches, then Renjun would be able to catch it.

Another flash of light was seen and Renjun had the branches come in once more.

“What are we going to do when the branches get too close to us, Renjun?” Donghyuck asked, flying over to sit on top of Renjun’s shoulder. They were getting much closer to one another because of the decreasing size of the dome and soon there wasn’t going to be much room to move.

“One more flash of light, that’s all I need.” Renjun said, mostly to himself rather than the pixie. Then, as soon as the next flash of light appeared, Renjun pointed his staff and yelled, “Wood, use a branch to catch it!”

A lone branch broke off from the dome in the direction of the flash of light. Renjun grinned as The Wood was able to wrap her branch around whatever had been moving around.

It was a white rabbit, with a mark of a crescent moon on its forehead.

Renjun stared at the creature, feeling somewhat disappointed because he had been hoping for something that looked a bit more… cool.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, let out an audible gasp at the sight of the rabbit, “The Jump! Of course! No wonder I couldn’t sense the card that well. The Jump isn’t under my jurisdiction.”

“I’m glad things went well. I just hope no one saw anything.” Renjun replied before pointing his staff towards the rabbit to start his chant.

_Card with powers from the Sun, Moon, and Stars_

_Return to what you once were_

_Pledge your everlasting loyalty to me_

_Be sealed away_

The rabbit slowly started to fade, leaving only a card in the spot where it once was. Renjun reached out and the card went straight to his hands. The rabbit looked quite peaceful as a card and Renjun was excited to test the card.

“That was pretty good. I’m impressed you thought about using the Wood like that.” Donghyuck said as he flew up to sit on Renjun’s head. Jaemin also made his way over to take a look a the card.

“Is it always this easy?” Jaemin asked. Renjun handed the Jump card over to him for him to take a look.

Renjun shrugged, “I doubt it. These last three cards have been fairly docile. I can only imagine how much harder this will get.”

Donghyuck and Jaemin only cheered loudly, celebrating the new card Renjun was able to seal away. As the two continued to make a ruckus, Renjun tried his best to get them to quiet down. However, the three of them were completely unaware of the cloaked figure in the sky, watching them from afar.

Within moments, wings erupted from the cloaked figure’s back and it flew away.

-

The next morning, Renjun was once again face-to-face with Lee Jeno, the jerk who was too good for his help.

“Sorry about yesterday. I realize now that I came off as rude.” Jeno said, a blank expression across his face. Renjun couldn’t tell if he was being genuine or if he was being sarcastic.

“No, it’s fine. It must be weird to have a tour guide in college.” Renjun reasoned out weakly. Everyone had a tour guide in college. Freshmen would literally get lost if they didn’t have a tour guide.

Jeno’s lips twitched in an attempt to smile, “Is it possible to get a quick guide of the arts building? All my classes were in the STEM department yesterday so I never actually looked around much.”

“I was actually on my way to my next class.” Renjun replied, shifting his weight between his feet. Jeno noticed that and stepped back.

“How long is your class? I can walk you to it.” Jeno offered and there was something in his tone of voice that made Renjun think that he was being quite serious.

“It’s a short class, less than an hour…” Renjun’s voice trailed off as he started to walk in the direction of his class. Jeno walked next to him and their arms brushed against each other with almost every step.

They walked in silence and Renjun could feel himself feel more and more awkward around the other student. Once at the classroom, Jeno said he would wait for Renjun at a nearby alcove where students could sit and study. Renjun found himself unable to tell Jeno to leave.

All throughout the duration of the class, Renjun could only think that Lee Jeno was quite strange.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me!! also any kudos and/or comments would be nice ♡
> 
>   
> [ renjun fools cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQ1INjhhqCk%22)  
> [new twt](https://twitter.com/rnjnxjn)  
> [new cc](https://curiouscat.me/melondrops00)


End file.
